


Ghost and his Pack

by Sookiestark



Series: Ghost Stories of Westeros [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: Ghost and his brothers and sister hunt on a winter's night





	Ghost and his Pack

Ghost wanders to the lichyard at Winterfell. It is a cold winter night and the moon is full. It is a good night for a pack to hunt and run. His brothers and sisters used to run with him here, when they were younger. On nights, like tonight, when the moon was full and the light of the moon almost as bright as the sun, and the air is crisp, they would run as a pack.. There is a sense of expectation in the air tonight. It crackles in the air like the leaves under his paws.

Years ago, his sister’s bones had been sent here to be buried in this yard surrounded by faithful humans to his man and his man’s pack. She had been the first to pass on. Lady was barely full grown, more a pup, an adolescent, long legs and clumsy. As the years passed, each one of his brothers and sisters were laid in the ground here, in the yard of human dead. 

His man had recently received had brought the bones of his oldest brother, mixed with the bones of his pack brother, Grey Wind. Grey Wind had been the strongest, the oldest, and the leader of the pack. Ghost could not understand what fell beast must have killed him, but he was sure it must have been treacherous to kill his brother. 

Early, before dusk, he had followed Jon out here to watch him lay Grey Wind to rest. The ground was frozen solid and would not break for him. So, he laid them in a cairn, a pile of rocks to mark him. When the spring brought the thaw, Jon would dig the hole himself, as he did for his youngest brother, Shaggydog. 

Ghost settles on a patch in the snow, waiting for the others, as the moon climbs in a clear night sky. 

Lady is always the first out. She has been in the lichyard the longest and has gotten used to the lack of a body. Carefully, she steps up from the ground and looks at Ghost, head slightly bowed, golden eyes blinking. Ghost stands to see her and gently lets her sniff him. He barks playfully at her and she replies. 

Shaggydog bursts through the ground and starts sniffing the smells in the yard. 

Grey Wind is cautious. This is his first time being among them in so long and though he has been a spirit for some time, he has never been here with them. Shaggydog is sudden and comes up too quick and Greywind growls a warning. Shaggydog bows and rolls showing his belly. He jumps up carefully and Grey Wind nuzzles him in acceptance.

Ghost is ready to run with them. They are all not back yet. Nymeria, his sister, still roams with the living. She is heading North now. She senses the danger to the pack and will come to fight the dead. After all, the lone wolf perishes when winter comes, but the pack survives. The fight for the living, for men and wolves and life, against death and what might come with it, will bring her here to fight. 

Summer is North, still beyond the Wall. Summer is now, neither living, nor ghost, but other, filled with rot and rotten things. Summer comes marching toward Winterfell with the army of the dead. He has felt him and knows he will tear his throat out, but that might not stop Summer. 

Soon, there will be blood and death and the taste of dead things. Ghost has known this was coming all along. He dreads it and would wish it not. But, he is the pack leader now and he will stand and fight with Jon against Summer and the dead. 

Grey Wind nuzzles him, as Lady sniffs gently at the ground, catching the scent of rabbits and deer. They are still a family, living or dead. Tonight is for them to howl and chase, to fight and hunt rabbits over the crisp, cool snow. Shaggydog howls first and bounds toward the fields, looking to see if they will follow. He is limitless energy and excited, playful. Ghost howls in response, then Lady. Finally, Grey Wind tries his voice. It is an eerie uncertain sound, but he is pleased, nonetheless. Running after their brother, they make for the woods and the hunt. Together, almost complete. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. no collection of ghost stories would be complete without the wolves of Winterfell. Sorry I was delayed with my stories.. I was without power for a few days..


End file.
